Forbidden Love
by tilly
Summary: I don't exactly know what genre harry potter is, is it fantasy? oh, well. Forbidden Love is about Hermione and Draco and games that almost ruined their lives.
1. The Game

A squirrel scurried across the ground. It ran up a tree and disappeared under all it's green leaves. Hermione smiled to herself. She wanted see if she could locate the little rodent, but she kept walking. She couldn't stop now. Up ahead was a clearing in the woods. She eagerly picked up her pace. She reached the edge, when she saw a little cabin. She looked around, and ran to the cabin. She looked around again, but saw no one. She knocked two loud knocks and two soft ones, turned the knob and stepped inside.  
  
**  
  
Draco was looking out of the window of a small cabin. The cabin was located in a small clearing in the new forest behind Hogwarts. This had been the Dark Forest at one time, but Lord Voldemort had wiped out half of the Dark Forest when he and Harry Potter had duelled there. One of Voldemort's curses had blasted away all the trees. Dumbledore had quickly seeded some of Serty's Seeds, which grew exceptionally fast, to make a new, and nicer, forest. Students were actually allowed in this forest, but not after dark. He was waiting impatiently. Then, he saw her. He stepped away from the window and sat down on the little bed. He waited a few minutes. Finally, he heard two loud and two soft knocks, and the door opened.  
  
**  
  
Hermione closed the door behind her, dropped her cloak and ran toward Draco. He jumped up. They embraced in a passionate kiss. They fell backwards on the bed, but kept on kissing. They broke apart briefly and started kissing again. Draco's hand moved towards the buttons on her shirt. He unbuttoned them, as they were kissing. Hermione shook off her blouse, showing her bra. Hermione unzipped his pants, and soon they were undressed and worked their way under the blankets. Still kissing.  
  
**  
  
Hermione looked up at the ceiling, thinking. How had she ever gotten messed up in this? How was she going to handle this? It had all been a mistake. She remembered the party. She remember the game. She hadn't had that much to drink. Ron however, had been too drunk to walk without falling. Harry had had a few beers, but he and Hermione didn't overdo it. Harry and her had talked a lot. Ron had gone to smoke some weed with Seamus and a few other friends. Ron came back drunk AND stoned. Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy had been making out the whole night. Cho had come over to Harry. She was also drunk, and didn't know what she was doing. She had fallen on top of him. Harry thought it best to go with her in case she fell again. He winked at Hermione when he said that. Harry had always liked Cho. He had been there for her when her boyfriend Cedric Diggory died. They had become good friends, just friends. Harry secretly, still liked her. Then the "game" started. Two people were randomly selected and put blind folded into a little tent. A lot went on in that tent. People didn't even need blind folds, it was really dark there. The tent was a little ways away from the party, so no one would disturb the people inside. Fred came over to her and took her hand. He led her to a little group. She was given a few more drinks, just to make her really drunk. They thought that if she was drunk, it might be funnier. A blindfold was put over her eyes. They led her to the tent. She was ordered not to talk or they would put a really bad curse on her. Hermione, being as drunk as she was, kept her mouth shut. She was pushed into the tent and found a bed. She sat down. She heard shuffling and knew someone else was in the tent. She stood up and walked towards him. Their hands touched and the jumped together. Glad that they had found someone else. So one thing led to the other, and they had done a lot of "stuff". Hermione didn't, couldn't think clearly about what she was doing. Finally they finished and felt around for their clothes. They found their way out. When she stepped out, she heard a burst of laughter and screams. People yelling: "Oh-my-god! THEY were together??" "Unbelievable!!!" "Haha, those two screwed??" Hermione got scared and apparently, so had the other person. They both ripped off their blindfolds and looked at each other. They both cried out. "I fucked her?" Malfoy said in amazement. "Him?!?!" Hermione cried. They hated each other. This was going to hurt both their reputations. Angrily Hermione let out a shriek and stomped off.  
  
**  
  
Malfoy just stood there, staring after her in amazement. Crabbe and Goyle came up to him. "Malfoy!" Crabbe said in a husky voice. Draco glanced over at him. He looked back to discover Hermione had dissapeared in the darkness. He slowly walked toward the caste. Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. "How was it?" Goyle asked curiously. "Shut up!" Draco said angrily. "Go back to the party." For the first time in his life, he hadn't meant to sound so harsh. He had liked it. Even after he found out it had been Hermione. He was surprised, he didn't seem to mind it was Hermione. He walked on, reaching the big doors. He walked inside and headed towards the Slytherin house. He thought about Pansy. She'd be mad when she found out, if she hadn't already found out, but he didn't care. He smiled to himself. It might even be fun telling her off. She had always been such a bitch to him. Draco still deep in thought, muttered the password, and the painting swooped open. He stepped into the common room. He looked up. He stopped in his tracks. There was Pansy, standing in the middle of the room, arms across her chest. She had a nasty look on her face. "Hey Pansy." Malfoy said with exaggerated happiness. "Don't pretend you're innocent Draco!" Pansy yelled angrily. "Whatever." Malfoy turned and headed outside again. He suddenly felt the urge to go find Hermione. He didn't know why. "Don't walk out on me!" Pansy cried after him. "I do what I want." Draco snapped. "Yeah, I know. I guess you wanted to screw that slut Hermione!" Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to give her a questioning look. "What the hell are you talking about, Pansy?" Then he turned and ran to the big doors, going back outside. He took a deep breath and forgot about Pansy for a second. That is, untill she started to yell at him again. "You're just a player, Draco. You don't care about anyone!" "Just like you, right?" "Shut up! You're a bastard! I hate you!" "Good for you." Draco looked around to see if he could find Hermione. Ofcourse, she was no where to be seen. "Shut the hell up, Draco! I thought you were going to spend the first time with me?" "You thought wrong." Malfoy snapped back. "Ohmigod!" She let our a roar of anger. "I know what's wrong with you! You're going soft! You want out! You're afraid!" Pansy exclaimed with a smirk on her face. A crowd from the party had gathered around them. Draco ignored her and kept looking around to find Hermione. "Who are you looking for?" Pansy snapped. "That slut? Eh!? Answer me!!" She sounded really mad. Draco gave up his search and turned to face Pansy, but as he did, he received a hard slap across the face. It stung really bad, but he ignored the pain. He shoved her and she fell to the ground. He turned and jogged out of the circle and away from the group that had been surrounding them. He jogged away from them all, and headed towards the forest.  
  
**  
  
Hermione sat on a fallen tree trunk. She stared up at the moon. She couldn't believe she had done "it", and not even with a really special person. She was in so much trouble. What if she was pregnant? What if he had aids or something? What if..? Was the only question she could ask herself. She sighed and stood up. She wandered deeper into the woods. She wasn't supposed to be here at this time at night, but she wasn't afraid of getting caught. She reached a clearing. She scrunched her eye brows and walked towards the middle of it. There was one big tree there, and beside it, a small cabin. She turned the doorknob, it wasn't locked. "Lumos." She whispered as she took out her wand. A light shone from the end of it. She set it on a small table and saw a bed in the corner. She walked over to it, and laid down. She closed her eyes. Then she fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
Draco had the feeling Hermione would be in the woods, partially because he saw footprints headed that way. He reached a clearing and saw a cabin. There was a faint light on in the cabin. He stopped in front of the door. He softly knocked twice on the door.  
  
**  
  
Inside Hermione woke up. "Come in." She called to the person outside. The door opened and to her surprise Draco walked in. "Oh." She let out a soft cry. "Hi." Draco said quietly. "Hi." Hermione answered doubtfully. Was he going to make fun of her? Was he going to get mad at her? What was he going to say? What was he going to do? Then he said what she had least expected him to say. "Sorry." 


	2. Hideout

Draco woke up. He looked at Hermione. She was staring up at the ceiling. "Hey.." Draco said softly. She turned to look at him. "Goodmorning." Hermione answered. He leaned over to kiss her cheek. She hugged him. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. "I love you, too." Draco said quietly. He laid back down with her head on his chest and thought about his father, Lucius Malfoy. He would kill Draco if he knew. He was lucky his father didn't find out about the party and the game. But this was worse than ANY party or game. He was sleeping with a mudblood. He shivered at the word and couldn't believe he had called Hermione that. He suddenly realised he didn't care what his father said. He didn't care what anyone said. He really didn't. He wanted to go out there and go everywhere with Hermione. After all, they both had pretty much all the same classes. The only problem would be Potter and his friend Weasley. For some reason he still disliked them. He didn't know why, but he never liked them. He had tried to make friends with Potter in first year, but Harry had refused. Wait, he hadn't offered to be friends. He had insulted that Weasley, and Potter disliked him as much as he disliked Potter. He had never realised what an ass he was before he got involved with Hermione. She brought out the best of him. Surprisingly, he still had some good in him. He hadn't been very cruel the last period of time, and Crabbe and Goyle kept asking him what was wrong. He no longer saw the point of stealing other people's presents, he threw them out anyway. He didn't see the point of getting into fights; he usually ended up with a bleeding nose and 4 detentions. He was actually a quiet guy now. He still looked the same, but acted differently. In the 6 months he and Hermione had been together, he had changed a lot. He was 16 now. He had been 15 at the party. So had Hermione. "I think we should go back before the others wake up." Hermione said. He broke out of his thought. "Yeah, I think so, too. It's still early so we can make it before anyone misses us." They had sneaked out almost 4 times every week, just to be with each other. They missed each other so much during the day and when they couldn't sneak out. They sometimes met in the abandoned girls' bathroom. The one with Moaning Myrtle. They paid no attention to her. Nobody would believe her anyway. They climbed out of bed and dressed. They walked hand in hand through the forest. Just before they came out they kissed each other goodbye and Hermione ran towards her house. Malfoy took another route, NOBODY was allowed seeing them together or it would ruin everything.  
  
**  
  
Hermione made it safely to the commonroom with out being noticed. She walked over to an armchair and sat down. She already missed Draco. She fell asleep in it.  
  
**  
  
Draco stepped into the commonroom. Pansy Parkinson was sitting on a leather couch when he came in. Her eyes grew wide when he stepped in. She still liked him. She stood up, a mischieveous smile on her face. "Hi Draco.." She said fingering her hair. "No time, tired." Draco started toward the stairs. She stepped in front of him and stopped him. "Well, if you're so tired, you can share my bed with me." She took his hand, but he shook her off. "No, Pansy. It's OVER, ok? I don't like you anymore! You had your chance a long time ago, and you ruined it for yourself. And that's not my problem." Draco ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and sat down quietly on his bed. He took off his cloak and shoes. He laid down and pulled the curtains closed.  
  
**  
  
"Hermione.?" Ron asked surprised. Hermione woke up and saw Ron looking at her with a confused look on his face. "Why were you sleeping down here?" Hermione glanced around. There was a book beside the armchair. "I fell asleep reading." She said sleepily. "But you went to bed before us." Ron still looked confused. "Yeah, well, I wanted to read here by the fire." She answered quickly. Ron picked up the book. It was Harry's quidditch book. "What were you reading quidditch books for?" Hermione set out an annoyed sound and ran up to the girls' dormitories. There she jumped on her bed and closed the curtains. Here she sat thinking until breakfast that Saturday morning.  
  
**  
  
Draco glanced over at Hermione at breakfast. She was talking to Harry. He sighed and continued playing with his food. A hoot signalled the owls coming with post for the students. Draco's bird landed in front of him. He took the 'Daily Prophet' off of its claw and the elegant bird flew off again. On the cover was some article about the Ministry of Magic. He flipped through the paper, but nothing caught his eye. Strange, he never got the Daily Prophet from his father, though it was his owl. He looked through it again, more closely this time. At the bottom of the 3rd page was a scribble. It was hard to read. Draco finally figured it out. It said: "Decode Artefact." Draco made a confused face. Decode Artefact? What was he talking about? Then he saw it. On the 5th page was a headline called: "Old Artefact Moved to New Store." Silly headline. Draco doubted many people would read it. He knew his father was talking about the old Malfoy secret code. It was a stupid code his family had to send messages to each other in the paper. He started decoding it.  
  
**  
  
Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table. An owl landed in front of him and he took the mail off its leg. "Hermione, what was our homework for Potions?" Ron asked. "We had to find the 3 roots of the Galiheer's Potion." Hermione answered. Ron mumbled a thanks and stuffed his toast in his mouth. Hermione glanced over at Draco again. He was busy reading the 'Daily Prophet'. She took a sip of her milk and read the letter her parents had sent her.  
  
**  
  
"Fudblood killinh on Apvil 5th at Hogparts. Slanger." Draco assumed it said "Mudblood killing on April 5th at Hogwarts. Granger" Draco sighed, holding back tears, and put the piece of paper in his pocket. He got up and rushed out of the great hall. He headed toward the girls' bathroom, thinking about the message. He hoped Hermione saw him leave for the bathroom. Little did he know someone else saw him leave, too.  
  
**  
  
After about ten minutes after she saw Draco leave, Hermione got up, too. "Hey, Hermione. Wait for us." Ron started stuffing food in his mouth. "No, I have to go to the bathroom." Hermione said quickly, really, it wasn't lying. She figured Draco was going there. Ron nodded and Hermione left. She walked through the corridors. When entered she saw no one. "Hello?" She called out. "I'm here." Draco sounded sad. She walked to the last stall. Hermione pushed the door open and Draco was sitting on a chair that had been put there when the toilet had been pulled out. His cheeks were streaked with tears. Hermione rushed over and hugged him. "What's wrong?" She had never seen him cry. "What happened?" "I.. I can't tell you. I'm so sorry." Draco looked her in the eyes. Hermione gave him a questioning look. "What? Why not?" Draco took a deep breath. How could he tell her? "You have to leave. You have to go. Don't come back. Next year is your last anyway. You're smart, you know a lot more than most 7th years. Tell them your parents don't want you here anymore." "What are you talking about? Why do I have to leave?" Hermione asked shrilly. Draco would have to tell her. "They're going to kill you if you don't leave! They're planning it. They told me in the paper." Draco didn't dare look her in the eyes. He looked at her feet. "Who wants to kill me? Why? Because my parents are muggles?" A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek. "Voldemort's supporters want to kill all 'mudbloods' and ofcourse, my father being the way he is, wanted to start here at Hogwarts, killing all that have muggle parents. He thinks I still hate you and he wants to kill you first. On April 5th." Draco held on to her hands even tighter. He never wanted to let go. "No." Hermione said. This answer surprised Draco. "I won't run away. I'll die fighting if I have to." She had a determined look on her face. He grinned and hugged her really tight. She hugged him back. She really did love him. "So!" A familiar voice cried out. Hermione and Draco broke apart. Hermione pushed Draco on the chair and stepped out, motioning for him to stay there.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Hermione asked in a disgusted voice. "Shut up, Granger! I know what's going on. I already suspected you and Malfoy of it. But I guess its over now, eh? His daddy's gonna kill you. Poow Wittle Gwanger!" Pansy said in a mocking/baby voice. Hermione bit her lip. "Go away Pansy. At least I'm not a slut like you!" Pansy let out a roar and attacked Hermione. She started pulling her hair and hitting her on the head. Draco heard and jumped out of the stall. Before he could reach the two, Pansy hit Hermione in the nose. "Jeezus!" Hermione cried out, her hand flying to her nose. It wasn't bleeding. Pansy had a triumphant smile on her face, hands on her hips. "That's it!" Hermione's fist flew towards Pansy's face. Pansy's face twisted in surprise and Hermione hit her really hard. Pansy flew backwards and hit the floor. Draco came to a halt right at her feet. Pansy held out her hand for him to help her up. Her nose was bleeding and her eye was closed. Draco hesitated, but moved to Hermione's side. "You two will pay for this!" Pansy sounded evil, even though she sounded as if she was plugging her nose. "By tonight EVERYONE will know about you're little relationship! They'll know about everything! I might even add some details, about Hermione sleeps with almost every boy in this school, how Draco is prepared to kill anyone who likes Hermione. How Hermione has a spell over Draco. They'll know everything!" Pansy scrambled to her feet and stomped off. Draco put his arm around Hermione and kissed her on the forehead. He grinned. "Not everything." Pansy didn't know about the cabin. They could go there and hide out. He knew Hermione was thinking the same thing. "I'll meet you there in half an hour." He whispered. Hermione nodded and she moved to the door. Draco watched her leave. He waited for a few minutes. Moaning Myrtle came up behind him. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She said in her high pitched voice. "Thanks." Draco muttered and went out.  
  
**  
  
Hermione didn't see anyone in the common room. They must still be eating breakfast. She hurried up to her bed. She took out her bag and stuffed some clothes, some of her favourite books, some of her magic things and her wand in it. She grabbed her cloak and put it around her. She swung the bag over her shoulder and ran out. She ran through the commonroom. When she stepped outside, Ron and Harry were coming down the hallway. The hurried over to her. "Hey Hermione! Guess what stupid, silly rumour Pansy Parkinson is spreading! She said you and Malfoy love each other and you have sex 3 times a day. She also said you slept with pretty much every guy in this school! Do you want us to come when you confront her?" Ron exclaimed. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll be back, but not soon." Hermione ran off. "Hermione! Wait!" Harry yelled after her, but she kept running. Ron and Harry looked at each other, both guys very confused.  
  
**  
  
Hermione ran up to the cabin. Knocked twice loud and twice soft and entered. Draco was not yet there. She put her bag on the table and looked around. It was just as they had left it. Why wouldn't it be? For some reason she didn't feel safe anywhere, but in Draco's arms. She wondered why she cared for his so much. They hated each other before. He had called her a Mudblood millions of times; he always made fun of her. She had always seen him as an ass. A spoiled, evil person. She always got shivers on her back even thinking about Draco. But all those bad feelings were gone and she felt really good about him. There WAS a good side to him. He could be loving and caring and affectionate. He could be all those things and still be Draco Malfoy. She smiled and unpacked her bag.  
  
**  
  
A few minutes after she had finished unpacking, Draco came. Exactly half an hour ago, they had been in the bathroom. Now they were together again. They hugged and sat down on the bed together, Draco's arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled at him and he grinned. He loved her so much. And his father wanted to kill her! His thoughts turned ugly and he tried to stop it, put it took control of him. He jumped up, ran out of the door and went to jog a little bit to get rid of the anger. Leaving a confused Hermione in their cabin. 


	3. Kidnapped

Draco jogged around the clearing. He picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at a tree. He kicked at the dirt. He stopped in front of a thick poplar and punched it. His knuckles were bleeding, but he didn't care. He fell to his knee, raised his hands in the air and yelled as hard as he could. Hundreds of birds seemed to fly away instantly. He wasn't afraid of anyone but Hermione hearing him. The castle was far away. He fell on his back. He laid there, catching his breath. He heard footsteps. Hermione laid down beside him.  
They looked up at the clouds. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to say anything. They laid there for what seemed like hours.  
Hermione put her hand on Draco's. They got up and made their way back to the cabin. Inside, Hermione gave him a glass of pumpkin juice. He sat back in a big armchair, sipping his juice.  
What were they going to do now? Were they going to stay here? What if someone found their hiding place? What if they sent out a search party and found them. They had to think of a plan.  
  
"What if we set up that we're kidnapped, or that we died, or something!" said Hermione desperately. She had obviously been thinking the same thing as him.  
  
"That's what I was thinking.." Draco stared at the floor, still deep in thought. Suddenly he looked up. He looked Hermione deep in the eyes and asked: "Are you actually willing to give it all up for me? Do you care more about me than anyone else?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I love you, Draco. I really do. But I need my friends, I need my parents, I need." She smiled. "I need you most of all." She blushed slightly, and quickly moved towards the chair Draco was sitting in.  
Draco smiled back at her and wrapped her warm body in his arms. She was all that mattered to him now. He closed his eyes and smelled her hair. He smiled to himself. He was so lucky to have her.  
  
Suddenly, Draco pulled back, startling Hermione. What is she didn't love him as much as he loved her? He looked deep into her eyes. What did he see? He saw confusion, doubt, fear.  
  
"What.?" Hermione shook her head in confusion. "What's wrong?" Her voice was full of fear.  
  
"Hermione, I need to know..." Draco paused. He was afraid of what she would say. "I need to know if you love me as much as I love you." He looked at his hands, which were now in his lap.  
  
"Yes, Draco.. I do. I really love you. I don't care what anyone says. As long as you're with me, I can face anything." Her face was full of determination. That was good enough for Draco. He stood up and swept her off her feet. They fell on the bed and embraced in a long passionate kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
"Morning." Hermione whispered in Draco's ear.  
  
"Hmmm." Draco smiled, his eyes still closed. Something smelled good. Eggs! "How'd you get them?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"I sneaked into the castle and down into the kitchens. Dobby was more than happy to give me food for about a week!" She smiled. "Aaaannndd.." She pointed at the table. There, a broomstick and a cloak were laying beside the bag of food. "A broomstick and Harry's invisibility cloak. I've left him a note, saying I'm fine and needed to borrow his cloak. And that they shouldn't worry, but act it. Oh! And even though some house elves don't like it, they're all getting paid now!" She said enthusiastically.  
  
"Happy if you are!" Draco sat up and looked at the plate with the eggs and a glass of milk. Hermione looked at him as he ate his egg hungrily. They hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the day before. She had already had some food down in the kitchens. She smiled to herself as she looked at him. He was so handsome. He wasn't wearing a shirt. That made him look even sexier. His hair had come out of its normal place and fell to his eyes. She pulled her hand through it and he grinned. He loved it when she did that.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok. Here's the plan!" Draco whispered to Hermione. Both were behind a bush. Close to the castle. "As soon as the 1st year flying class comes out, you scream, leave the bloody shoe there, and I'll sweep you up on the broomstick and laugh an evil laugh. We'll head that way." He pointed to the opposite direction of where the cabin was. "Then I throw the invisibility cloak over us and the broom and we'll fly back to the cabin." It was a stupid plan, but it was the best they could come up with, using the broom and invisibility cloak.  
  
"Right!" Hermione gave Draco thumbs up and headed towards a big tree.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. She waited for the flying class to come out. Finally they came out. She looked to where Draco was hiding. She could see his head sticking out from behind the shrub. He nodded. She took another deep breath and let out an ear piercing scream. She let out another when something strong grabbed her from behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco jumped on the broom as soon as he heard the scream. He zoomed up into the air and dived toward where Hermione was. He had his arm ready to scoop her up gently. But all he scooped was air. He glanced toward the 1st year flying class. He jumped when he saw Madame Hooch speeding towards him. He did a summersault on the broom, making the cloak fall on top of him. He swerved as Madame Hooch's confused face was about to hit his broom. She looked around and circled the spot a few times before speeding back to her class. Frequently looking back to where Draco had disappeared.  
  
Draco quietly flew to where Hermione was supposed to be standing. She wasn't there. He set down the broom and turned around to look in the woods behind him. Where was she? He was really confused, he was scared, but also a little mad. Why had she gone away? Where was she?  
  
Suddenly he heard a twig break underneath someones foot and he whirled around. He was looking right into Hermione's beautiful smiling face. Only, she wasn't looking at him. She seemed to be looking right through him. She frowned. He suddenly realised the invisibility cloak was still on his. He ripped in off. She jumped.  
  
"Hermione, where were you?" Draco asked.  
  
"What are you talking about. I've been here the whole time." Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"But..but." Draco must have swooped down by the wrong tree. He shrugged his shoulders. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the broomstick.  
  
"Up!" Hermione said, and the broomstick hovered. She climbed on and he sat behind her. He threw the cloak around them and they flew back to their cabin.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco opened the door, Hermione close behind him. She looked around. As if she had never seen it before. She pushed him roughly onto the bed. He looked at her. She grinned a naughty smile and slowly walked over. She kneeled down in between his legs, and unzipped his pants. A look of pleasure spread across her face as she did her thing. A soft moan escaped Draco mouth. He slapped his hands over his mouth to stop his moan, but it didn't help.  
  
"What.. *moan* did I do.. *gasp* to deserve this?" he threw his head back. She stopped.  
  
"Nothing Draco. You did nothing." She didn't continue and Draco sat up. She stood up. She let out a gasp, threw back her head and ripped of her shirt. She danced for him. He didn't know she could dance. She slowly slipped of her panties. Then suddenly jumped on him.  
  
"Fuck me!!" She screamed as she sat on him. She moved up and down wildly. She screamed and screamed. Playing with her breasts. "Yes, Draco! Yes!!" She screeched. Draco was surprised. Hermione was always quiet. They always had the best times together. They'd always lay under the blankets. Make it special. They usually whispered loving words. Kissing. This was so much like a slut. Hermione wasn't a slut and never would be.  
  
Draco suddenly realised. The way she talked. The way she moved. They way she acted. It wasn't Hermione. 


End file.
